Mike is Human!
by Stephen1279
Summary: This is a little background for my last story, Foxy's Crush. Mike got the night guard job, and expected to be stuffed in a suit when Foxy gave him an unpleasant surprise. Instead of flinching, and waiting to die, Foxy asks to keep quiet to what he thought was an endoskeleton, but Mike proves him wong


It was 12:00AM on a Monday. There hasn't been a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in almost a month, so the animatronics could wonder around all they wanted without hearing "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT ONE GO?!" Every time one of them moved. It was peaceful while it lasted. One night, while Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were backstage, the new night guard, Mike Schmidt, walked passed the stage to the security office. They didn't see or hear Mike pass by, and Foxy was busy mumbling random things to himself silently, while slowly carving pictures of Chica in the floor. Mike couldn't hear him. Mike didn't even know Foxy existed until later when the Phone Guy mentions Pirate's Cove to him.

When the 4 animatronics heard the distinct "Hello? Uh, Hello?!" Their hearts sank. The peace was finally over. "Damnit! Another endo is messing around," Freddy said to Bonnie and Chica angrily. They all felt the same way, except for Foxy. He loves to listen to the "endoskeletons" shout as he ran down the hall. This time was different however. Foxy wasn't in a good mood. He was grumpy because of his lack of sleep while staring at Chica from his curtain. The animatronics did their normal routine, trying to catch the endo. Foxy didn't care about the endo. The only reason that he wanted to get Mike was so that he could have a little peace and quiet. Don't go thinking Foxy is a bad guy. He's great if you get to know him. At least, Mike says that now.

Foxy did something uncommon for him. He was already headed twords the guard's office as soon as the Phone Guy mentions his cove. When he sees Foxy running down the hall, he screams HOLY SHIT! He dives for the for button, but presses the light instead. The other three were laughing so hard that they fell to the floor and couldn't get up unless they stopped. They found it hilarious. Instead of his usual screech, he yelled, "Can ye and yer constant screaming stop for once?!"

Mike was petrified. He didn't dare breathe, let alone move. His face was pale, white as snow. "Look I be sorry fer scarin' ye so badly, but can ye just pipe down? All ol' Foxy wants is some peace and quiet. Some time to me self. Is that too much ta ask, little endo?" Foxy pleaded, desperate for sleep.

"Wait. Endo? What does that mean?" Mike asked, confused.

"Yer an endoskeleton, laddie. And ye might want ta get in yer suit before ta others get ya," replied Foxy.

"I'm no endoskeleton, Fox. I'm a human," said Mike, remembering the Phone Guy saying that the animatronics think he's an endoskeleton.

"Tat be wrong, matey. And, don't call me 'fox' ta name's Foxy ta Pirate Fox," said Foxy, a bit annoyed.

Mike said, "Okay, _Foxy,_ feel my hand and see if it feels fleshy or metallic."

Foxy felt Mike's hand, and his eyes widened. "Y-ye really are human, huh," he said is astonishment.

"That's right," said Mike. "You best go get the others. They might need to know this." "Aye aye," said Foxy, as he ran out of the office yelling, "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica! Ta new endo actually be human!" They stared at him for a minute. Freddy and Bonnie were thinkimg that he was crazy because all he does is sit in that dark room talking to himself about God knows what. However, Chica was daydreaming about him, as she often did when he was around.

"You're crazy," said Freddy doubtfully.

"No way," added Bonnie.

"I believe you," said Chica, of course.

"Come n' see fer yerselves!" Foxy exclaimed. "Okay, fine," said Freddy, "Let's go."

They all came into the office, and each felt Mike's hands. Freddy and Bonnie were equally shocked, but Chica knew her crush was right. They eventually got used to it, and they became friends after a while. Foxy went back to his cove to be alone, and rarely spoke. That is until he finally got to talk to Chica.


End file.
